


My Boyfriend Contemplates his Feelings in Aisle One

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Tony Stark, Domestic, Established- James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony go grocery shopping.</p><p>Neither one of them is mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Contemplates his Feelings in Aisle One

“Where’d you even find that size bag?” Steve gawked at the ten pound bag of chocolate in Tony’s arms. “I’ve only seen that size in bulk stores during the Halloween season.”

Tony grinned like a mischievous child. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He wiggled his brow and tossed the bag into the shopping cart.

“That’s kind of why I am asking.”

Tony waved off Steve’s question. “Don’t worry about it. Just know that we are getting it.”

“Tony, we can’t finish that much chocolate before it expires.”

“Obviously you have never watched me eat chocolate.”

Steve shook his head and skimmed the shopping list in his hand. “You know what? I’m not even going to argue with you as long as it comes out of your portion of the grocery money.”

Steve pushed the cart down the aisle toward the fresh produce section.

Tony grabbed the cart as Steve walked by, and swung himself onto the front of the cart, his feet resting on the bar connecting the cart’s wheels, while he bent over and rested his arms along the top of the cart’s basket. “I’ll just pay for the whole thing this week.”

Steve grumbled as the cart tipped toward Tony, the demon’s weight throwing off the cart’s balance. Steve put all his weight on his end of the cart and shoved it forward. “Could you not stand on the cart?”

“But, Stevie-doll, this is the best part about grocery shopping. I feel like a little kid.”

“That’s because you are acting like one.”

“And you’re acting like an old man.” Tony jumped off the cart, causing the cart to tip backward into Steve. Steve scrambled to adjust the weight distribution.

Tony snickered.

“Very funny,” Steve said.

“I only tease you because I like you.” Tony blew a kiss at Steve.

The action gave Steve pause.

Tony’s flirting didn’t get his heart pounding or his palms sweating. He didn’t even feel flustered, something he’d felt when Bucky and Clint had hit on him. He didn’t mind Tony’s flirting either though. It was nice, for lack of a better word. Kind of like the teasing Bucky and him had shared when they were younger and just friends.

Then again, maybe that was not the best comparison. After all, that teasing had gone from innocently playful to borderline dirty talk when they’d hit puberty.

“Hey, Steve. Steve.” Tony snapped his fingers in front of Steve’s face. “What are you thinking in that big, beautiful, golden head of yours?”

Steve blinked out of his reverie. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Nice, turning my own immature comeback on me.” Tony turned his back on Steve and dramatically threw his head back with a huff. “And here I thought you were of a higher caliber, but no, you are just a child.”

“Well, compared to probably how old you are…” Steve shrugged.

Tony whirled, indignant. “I am a baby in demon years, I’ll have you know. You’d be cradle robbing if you dated me.”

Steve hummed and pretended to think it over. “Sorry, not buying it.” Steve pushed the cart past Tony.

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you walk away from me when I am talking to you.”

“Okay, Mom!” Steve ran into the produce aisle.

“Steven!” Tony shouted.

Steve snickered as he raced past a stack of strawberries and grabbed a pack.

“Get back here!” Tony gave chase.

Two minutes later, an employee reprimanded Steve and Tony for endangering themselves and others with their game. It was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of Steve’s life.

The whole time they were being chastised though, Tony covered his mouth to keep from chuckling. It made it almost impossible for Steve to contain his laughter.

When the employee walked away, Tony and Steve turned to face each other.

Their eyes barely locked for a second before they were bent over with laughter.

“This is the most stupid thing I have ever gotten in trouble for before.”

“I just find how serious that employee was to be hilarious,” Tony said. “You’d think we’d been running with scissors.”

“No, we just had a cart weighed down enough that it could probably crush someone’s foot.”

“Pssh. That’s nothing. Now come on.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “Let’s do it one more time before they come back.”

“Tony, no.”

Tony snatched the cart out of Steve’s hands and ran. “Tony, yes!”


End file.
